Man in the Mirror
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: Andy has a secret that, if discovered by the rest of the group, could ruin everything. What secret could he possibly have? Why would he keep it from the rest of them?


Chapter 1  
  
Andy sat in his relaxing lawn chair that had become like a second home to him. Most of his day was spent setting in that chair, communicating with the people that lived in the mall across the street. His favorite of the group was a large black man by the name of Ken.  
They played a lot of games like chess and their newest one was "kill the celebrity." Andy called it that because that was basically the idea of the game. The people from Crossroads mall would point out a zombie that looked like someone famous and Andy would pick him or her off with his high powered rifle.  
The sun was starting to go down and Ken held up a big sign that read, "See you tomorrow". Andy waved and headed back inside the big gun shop that he called home now. He opened the big heavy door and walked down a few steps to the main room.  
Andy looked into a cracked mirror that hung on the wall. The face that looked back at him smiled a bit and then started to talk.  
"You must wait to kill them. They will come to get you and then you can kill them." The reflection said. "You must wait."  
"Why? Why can't I just do it? We both know how much fun it is", he replied to the mirror. "I have enough guns and you know that I can do it."  
"I know you can but you will have much more fun if you wait. Play with them Chris." The reflection said.  
"I told you to stop calling me Chris. My new name is Andy!" He yelled at the mirror.  
"Your name isn't Andy", the reflection said with an evil grin. He then pointed over to the corner of the room. "That was Andy."  
Chris looked over to where the mirror was pointing. A corpse was laying there in a puddle of dried blood. He wore a bright orange vest and on the chest there was a nametag. The tag read, "Andy Ritz, Gun shop owner".  
Chris looked back to the mirror with a puzzled look on his face. He looked like a little kid that had lost his mother. "I don't remember."  
"Chris, the day that those things outside started running around was the same day that you killed Andy", he said. "Remember? You had fun doing it too. Those people outside think that you are Andy but you are Chris. You are a killer."  
Chris looked down away from the mirror with a shameful look on his face. "I do like it. I like to hunt and kill people."  
"And that is why you must wait. If you wait for them to come and get you it will be much better", the reflection said. "Play with them a little bit longer and it will be worth it."  
Chris got that same evil grin that played on his face. It was the same look that spread on his face the day he killed Andy. It was the same mask that wrapped around his face every other time that he'd killed a person.  
"It will be fun wont it?" He said. He looked back into the mirror and the face was just a reflection now. The man in the mirror had gone away for the moment but Chris knew that he'd be back. He'd always come back.  
  
***  
  
Chris held up a large sign that said, "hungry". Ken's heart hurt when he read that sign. It would only be five days until they left to pick him but that wasn't soon enough. He needed to get food to him soon.  
Chris knew in his mind that they were coming soon and then he could finally have his fun. He hadn't seen the man in the mirror since that day that they had their little talk but he knew that he would be proud of him.  
He went back inside to the refrigerator that held all of his food. There was plenty of food there for him but he figured that if he acted like he was starving to death the people in the mall might rush it along. He took a slice of pizza out and started to eat it cold.  
As he chewed a shout came from behind him. He spun around quickly and he could feel his head pounding with adrenaline. The man in the mirror was back and he didn't look pleased.  
"Chris! What do you think you are doing? You must wait for them!" He wasn't happy at all. His face turned red and a vein started to bulge in his forehead.  
"But I am waiting. They said that they were going to come."  
"Do not rush things along! Do not make me mad, Chris!" He said.  
"I'm sorry." He was almost hiding behind his hands and arms. He knew the wrath of the man in the mirror and he didn't want any of that.  
"Listen to me Chris. When they come over here it will be hard for them to get you out. Those things outside are dangerous to them and to us. You must protect yourself from them or there will be no fun", he said. "Once they get here and you are in they're armored truck, you will kill them all. You can do it slowly if you would like."  
"That will be fun."  
"Think about it Chris. They will think that you can help them and they will think that they are home safe. You can make them feel differently." The reflection man started to laugh and that made Chris happy.  
"When I am in the car they will know my kind of fun!"  
  
***  
  
The plan to get Chris food hadn't worked out properly. Chris had gotten bitten and was loosing a lot of blood. He looked at the mirror and the man in the reflection looked weak and sick. Chris didn't know the reflection man could be sick.  
"Chris? You killed us."  
He looked at the reflection and coughed up a bit of blood. "I'm sorry", he said. "Am I going to have fun?" He asked.  
"You really don't know what you've done do you? You don't get to have fun. Those fools at the mall are the luckiest sons of bitches I've ever heard of."  
It started to get cold and Chris couldn't feel his legs. He knew this was bad but it hadn't hit him yet that it was all over. "No fun?" 


End file.
